Looking in the Mirror
by zorradesombra
Summary: As a part of the Hyde series, this story takes a characteristic of a character and blows it to the extreme. This time around Rosalie is up to bat. Reminder: this contains OOC behavior, obviously.
1. Emmett

**A/N: This is number three in my Hydeseries. Again, wildly OOC behavior. Consider yourself warned. R&R if you so desire. Let me know if you like the series too please.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**EMMETT**

I met Rosalie a few years ago. I had gone to this new club with my buddies, Edward and Jasper. We were one smooth team back in the day. Anyway, we were dancing with some of the hottest girls in the club…until this trio of hotties made their entrance. What an entrance it was too. They strutted in, wearing these sexy, short dresses. I swear, all three of us looked up to see them and stopped dancing at the same time. I went over to the tall, blonde one and she pulled me onto the dance floor before I could even open my mouth. Edward had to convince the shy brunette to dance with him. Jasper just went up to the short, dark haired one and they held hands for the rest of the night. Rosalie was the best dancer. What's more, she had a thing for muscles. Not to brag, but that was fine by me. We were all over each other all night long.

From that point on, we have been inseparable. Edward and Bella just recently got hitched. Jasper and Alice eloped about three months after that fateful night. Rosalie and I are in no hurry. We've always been for having fun. Though lately, we have had to enjoy the good time by ourselves. The guys say that my girl rivals Narcissus. Yeah, I had to look that shit up. That dude fell in love with his own reflection. Rosie might be self-centered, but at the end of the day she looks out for me too. My phone rings.

"Hey Rosie," I greet her.

"Hey Em, can you pick me up?" she asks.

"Uh, sure," I answer.

"Great. You are taking me to my shopping excursion. Oh, and you will be carrying my bags," she mandates.

"Sounds like fun," I comment.

"Pick me up in twenty minutes," Rosie tells me.

I like it when she gets bossy. It's completely hot. The only thing that could make things better would be if our friends would break out of their new old fart stage. They never go out with us anymore. Rosie and I hit all the most popular clubs on a nightly basis. Since I work in advertising and she works in fashion, our work schedules are rather flexible. I recently did a big ad run for a beer company that bought in a lot of money for my firm, making me a senior partner. Rosie is getting ready to head out for a fashion week somewhere in Europe. I'm sure she'll be gushing on and on about it. It's kinda a big deal for her career. She might even have me come to visit. There is nothing wrong with being a little arm candy for her, especially since she is my arm candy quite often. I rush out of my apartment to my car.

"You are late," is my greeting.

"Sorry, Rosie," I apologize.

"This had better not make it to where I cannot find what I need to look amazing," my girlfriend huffs as she settles in the passenger seat of my Jeep.

"You always look amazing," I inform her as I lean it for a kiss. Her hand stops me partway.

"Just drive, Emmett. My week in Paris is _very_ important," acid drips from her words. I just shrug it off. She doesn't mean anything by it.

After a long day mall-hopping, I go back to get ready for tonight. Rosie and I are going to hit this new bar downtown. It has a pirate theme. Not what you might expect to find in the heart of a big, land-locked city, but it's supposed to be the best club this side of the Mississippi. Right when I get out of the shower, my phone rings. It must be my Rosie calling to make sure we match. Smirking, I answer the phone.

"Hello. Is this Emmett McCarthy?" comes a generic voice.

"Um, yes it is. Who is asking?" I respond.

"I'm with the police department in Forks. I'm sorry son, but there has been a terrible accident. Your parents died in the crash," the voice informs me.

"What?" disbelief colors my tone.

"You will need to make the necessary arrangements. Again, I am sorry for your loss," the voice sounds final.

I hang up before anything else can be said. My parents are gone. I sit on my bed and hang my head. What am I gonna do? I have to take care of their final arrangements because I am the only child. There is no one else to do anything. Wait, I have Rosalie. I dial her number.

"What is it Emmett? You should be on your way by now," she answers.

"Rosie, I just got a call. My parents died in a terrible accident. I have to make funeral arrangements," I inform her.

"No place in Forks is going to be open. Pick me up and we will continue with our first plan. People need to see how amazing I look tonight. We can go to Forks tomorrow," my girlfriend tells me.

There is no arguing with Rosie. I head over to pick her up. The night life was not as fulfilling this time around. All I can think about it what I need to do about my parents. There will need to be a funeral. Thank goodness they have the house, their cars, and everything else paid off. I don't think I can handle that kind of debt.

The flight to Forks is uneventful. Edward and Bella will be following later today. Jasper and Alice can't get away before tomorrow. All four of them feel awful that they cannot come with Rose and me, but everyone had to talk to their respective bosses to get time off on such short notice. They are great. I wish Rosie could be supportive too, but she has to get ready to leave for Paris. This is her great opportunity for her career. I don't want her future to suffer. I mean, it's not like any of us planned to have to attend my parents funeral.

"What do you mean the funeral is going to be in two days?" Rosie screeches.

"They need to be laid to rest, Rose," I answer her calmly.

"But I am supposed to be in Paris that day. I fly out at an ungodly hour, which means that I have to get up extra early so that I can look more than halfway presentable. I want those flight attendants drooling over waiting on me!" she just keeps getting louder and louder.

"I'm sorry Rose, but it _is_ my parents' funeral," I try to stay patient.

"I cannot miss Pairs, it is way important for me and my career," she adds an acidic look to match her tone.

"Rosie, this is a very sad point in my life," I can't stop the whine from entering my words.

"And your point is?" she sneers.

"My point is, you are my girlfriend and you should be here for me in my time of need," I start to shout a little. How can she be so self-centered?

"Your level of self-involvement is astounding. Can't you ever think of me for once? This is not an acceptable arrangement," she says that like it's the final word.

"If your career is more important to you than being a good girlfriend, or even a good friend at all, then by all means go to Paris," I dismiss her and walk away. She gapes a little, then she stalks away.

The day for their funeral arrives. I miss my parents so much, but that is nothing compared to the pain at having my girlfriend prove to be such a bitch. She can't even pick up the phone to call me and it is already nine o'clock at night. I'm sad over my parents, but pissed that my girlfriend is not acting like she should. Finally, her ringtone goes off.

"Hey Em! I had a great day today. There are so many amazing designers here, and they all want me to work with them," she yammers.

"My parents' funeral went well, but still sad," I inform her.

"I didn't ask about that. It's such a downer that I wasn't even planning on asking," she says in her snotty voice.

"I figured, so I decided to answer you like you asked the questions you should be asking me," I get a little huffy too.

"Really, Emmett, this day is supposed to be about me and my career. I had thought we agreed to only talk about me while I am here," Rosie pouts.

"That was before my parents died. This is what we people in the real world like to call mitigating circumstances," I practically shout at her.

"The real world? As opposed to what, exactly?" she demands.

"As opposed to Rosalie World, where you live. The whole world does not revolve around you. If you can't understand that, then we are going to have problems," I sigh. I give up. I just give up.

"What are you saying Emmett?" Rosalie asks me.

"I guess I'm saying that we are through," I tell her.

"WHAT?" she breaks the sound barrier on that one.

"I said, we are through," I stand my ground.

"You don't mean that," she sounds a little desperate, but I need to do this. I can't believe it took me so long to realize how toxic she is.

"I do mean that. You are selfish and self-centered and just toxic. I'm done with dealing with it. I love you, but you are not worth this shit," I say and then hang up. I feel free…


	2. Alice

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**ALICE**

I can't believe that Rosalie is being such a bitch. Well, okay, I _can_ believe it. But I shouldn't have to. Emmett is definitely too good for her, but he never saw it before now. Rose is my friend, but she should grow sometimes. The world has always revolved around her, her world anyway. Even on that fateful night.

Bella, Rose and I wanted to hit this club we had heard a lot about. Getting ready was quite the experience as Bella wanted to wear this cute outfit but Rose wanted us all to wear matching outfits…that brought out _her_ best features. I put my foot down and so did Bella. That was the start of such a fight. Anyway, after hours of preparation courtesy of Rose's need for us to look good to hang with her, we rode separately to the club. Rose always liked to party hard until the wee hours of the morning, but Bella and I had jobs to get to and be awake for. Bella and I would ride together because we usually hit our limit of 'good times' with our friend about the same time. However, if we did that it might hurt her feelings, so we just all ride separately.

When we got there we saw them, the three best examples of male hotness known to man. I knew we had found our soul mates. The big, muscular one went up to Rose which was perfect because he looks like her type. The one with bronze hair went over to a blushing Bellaand smiled a crooked smile that seemed to turn my friend to goo. The blonde one with beautiful eyes came straight at me. He was, and still is, the perfect man for me. My usual, high energy way of life seemed to slow and a peaceful calm enveloped me like a blanket when I looked into those eyes. He told me his name was Jasper, unusual but I loved it. We danced a little but ended up sitting in a corner booth for most of the night just holding hands and watching our friends. Edward was the one that went up to Bella and he had dragged her out on the dance floor. They were like watching beautiful music in motion. For the first time in her life, Bella was graceful and just poetry. I know it was because she knew, like I had, that Edward was hers and she was his and the rest didn't really matter. Rose had backed Emmett up against the wall in the hallway to the bathrooms and was attacking his mouth. He just enjoyed the ride. Jasper and I couldn't help but laugh a little as we discussed our friends.

Edward was a musician. In fact, he was apparently the top classical pianist at the time. He was just tagging along tonight because he had to leave for a performance in the morning. I explained to Jasper that Bella was a writer and that she loved classical music. Really, it was the only kind of music she would listen to if she had a choice in the matter. The two of them were really taking charge of the dance floor. You could see that they were always touching though, holding hands or brushing arms. It was amazing to watch due in no small part to the fact that I knew they would one day tell their kids this story.

Emmett was an agent for some of the top athletes in the world at that time. His laid back demeanor and easy smile gave the impression that he was not the swiftest runner in a race, but that could not be farther from the truth. At that time he was going after his second PhD and had a business sense that would make sharks look tame. His easy-going nature is the only thing that keeps him okay with Rose's self-centered nature. They are a fit in that aspect. Jasper was so sure that Emmett needed a bit of a boss for a girlfriend. That was then though.

Some time has passed. Jasper and I eloped one week after that night. I could not be happier. Jasper runs a very successful clinic for runways of all ages. I run my own dance studio. We have two growing sets of twins. Because of our full lives we don't have the energy to run around with Emmett and Rose. They like to party hard every single night. We have careers and a family to think of. Every so often we all try to get together, but Rose only ever wants to act like we are all back in college.

Edward and Bella write songs together. They have written he last five songs to top the charts. Bella just found out that she was pregnant again. This makes their third child. They just started working on a musical that is going to be ground-breaking. They do try and get away from their careers and families too, but they have lost the desire for clubbing. To be truthful, Jasper and I have too. Bella and I get together often to talk and for our kids to have play dates. Rose never deigns to show up at any of those though, so we eventually stopped inviting her.

Rose and Emmett are really looking forward to the club that they are heading to tonight. I guess it should be a big deal as a lot of the designers that Rose wants to work with will be attending the same club. Rose's career in fashion has really taken off. I don't get it. All of her stuff looks like the love child of the fifties and eighties threw up all over her racks and sketches. But they sell. Who knew that would be the current trend?

Rosalie calls to tell us that Emmett might be a little down tonight. I find that odd. Were we planning on going out tonight? It's not on my calendar. I wonder if Bella knows that Rose mandated our attendance. Then what she says hits me. Emmett might be down? Are we talking about the same guy? I tell Jasper that he should call Emmett and see what's going on and then dial Bella's number myself. We need to get to the bottom of this.

Jasper kind of freaks out while he is talking to Emmett. I can tell he is trying like hell not to say bitch, probably in reference to Rosalie. That is so out of character for my husband. Jasper is usually the first one to try and defend someone. Bella yells at Edward on the other end of my phone. Apparently he too will call Emmett to see what is happening with the big guy. Then it hits me. Emmett's parents died. I don't know how I know this, I just do. Rosalie is still making him go out with her tonight? What does that say about her? I'll tell you what that says about her. It says that she is a total bitch.

We all fly out to be with Emmett while he makes arrangements for the funeral. The Bitch, as we are all referring to her as, has not made her entrance yet. I don't care that she has that damn fashion week, he is her boyfriend and his parents died suddenly and very unexpectedly. Her being like a day late will be completely understood by anyone. But no, she is only concerned with herself. Okay, she has always been that way, so she comes by it honestly. I really thought she would rise to the occasion in a time like this and be there for someone she claimed to love. But Rosalie loves herself more than she can ever love anyone else.


	3. Esme

**A/N: This is it for this round. Please remember to R&R if you so desire.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters.**

**ESME**

I love my daughter. What kind of mother would I be if I did not? She has gone a little for this time though. She told me that she loved Emmett. However she is being unreasonable. I am not surprised in the least that he left her. In fact, I'm more than a little surprised that he did not leave her long ago. Emmett just wants to see the best in everyone. It takes something fairly big to convince him that someone is not on his side. I am sad that it took this for him to crack. His parents' funeral was the straw that broke his back. He expected the woman he loved to be there when he really and truly needed her. I raised Rose to be better than this, but somewhere along the line she changed all of her focus on other things to focus all her energy on herself. Carlisle and I are just so baffled by her attitude. Where did it come from?

She is crushed, sort of. I will listen to what she needs to vent because I love her, but I see Emmett's side. Her career is important and apparently riding on her being present for every moment of the fashion week in Paris. This is her chance to show her latest ideas to some of the biggest names. She already has her own show while she is there. It is all very big. Carlisle and I are so proud of her achievements in her very young career. As her parents we are always proud of her. Well, not always. I am rather disappointed about her actions and her justifications in this matter. Her very serious boyfriend needed her and she refused to think of anyone besides herself. How can she be so selfish? She was such a sweet child.

It has been a few years since that fateful fashion week. Rosalie has risen and fallen from favor in her industry. Her fall was rather recent and very catastrophic. She got into a fight with several of the biggest names in that field when they suggested a tiny change to her sketches. She told them that they were all out of date and that she would bring them to ruin for their insolence. I wish that it all ended there, but alas it did not. My daughter also went on to tell them that she was a goddess in the fashion world and that she could make her way without their help. I think that she really did think that the industry would follow her anywhere.

I was there for her, just like I was when Emmett left her. The similarities between the two events are striking to say the least. Most of what she says sounds the exact same. Everyone is against her career. Shouldn't she be able to say what she thinks? Why can't she just let her designs wow the world at large instead of being coped up? As much as I love my daughter, I find it hard to contain my sighs. She had been a rising star until she got too full of herself.

She moped for a few days. She brooded for weeks. Now she is trying to look up Emmett to see what has become of him. I let her look. Carlisle and I kept in touch with Emmett through the years. In fact, while Rosalie was jetting to Paris, we attended the funeral. Emmett is like a son to us. We don't purposefully lie to our daughter or keep things from her. But when it comes to Emmett, she is on her own by her own decision on the matter. The truth is going to hurt her a lot, but her actions have lead to this.

Emmett met a girl a few weeks after the funeral. Her name is Sarah and she is sweet. Sarah is very active in environmental issues. In fact, she is the environmental liaison at the White House. They have been fairly serious. Emmett still loves Rosalie, like everyone still loves their first love. Sarah brought Emmett back from the dark place that he had gone to after his parents tragically died and his supposed girlfriend at the time emotionally and physically abandoned him. They have built a solid relationship and he is truly happy. I can't bring myself to feel sorry that he did not end up with my daughter when he is so happy. I do feel sorry that Rosalie's actions have led her to lose him.

Today is the day that my daughter will see that her attitude has long-lasting effects. She called Emmett and found out that he has changed his number since he left her. I have to tell her, no matter how angry she will be.

"Rosie, I have something to tell you," I start the conversation.

"What's that?" she snaps after her fruitless search for a new number for Emmett.

"Sweetheart, your father and I have been keeping in touch with Emmett," I tell her.

"YOU WHAT? Do you know how that could look concerning me?" she interrupts.

"Just stop it Rosalie Hale. You will listen to what I am telling you and you will not interrupt me again young lady. Now, because of your selfish attitude you lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Emmett is getting married today to a wonderful girl. Sarah treats him like he should be treated. They love each other and are very happy. You will let him be to live his life," I inform my very selfish daughter.

"How can you possibly take _his_ side? You are my mother, you should always want what's best for me!" she screeches.

"You did this to yourself dear. Emmett is a good man and he would have been so good for you if you had learned from his selfless nature. You lost him and your job because you were too self-centered to notice the warning signs and change before it was too late. I am your mother and you know that I love you. What's best for you now is to reap the rewards of your behavior. Perhaps this time you will learn from your mistakes."

Rosalie pouts at me, but doesn't say anything more. I hope that I made my point. She really needs to learn to be less self-involved. The sad thing is that life seems to reinforce bad behavior sometimes. The phone rings and it is the competitor of the people Rose used to work for. They want her to work for them because she is 'talented and sassy' they say. At the end of it all, she still gets a job. She's excited because her new boss is hansom. They will probably end up dating some. Now she will go through the rest of her life feeling justified about her terrible actions towards dear Emmett and her bad-mouthing her former bosses. I sigh because at a time she really needs to learn to be a better person, my daughter just feels like her actions always work out better for her when she is only concerned with herself.


End file.
